sasuke o sai,el pasado o presente?
by ani flor de cerezo
Summary: Sakura & Sai son amigos de la infancia; k pasara? si sakura se muda y conoce a sasuke enamorandose de el por su parecido a Sai, a quien tendra k escoger a su pasado o presente, sai o sasuke?


Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic piedad!!!! Porfa no sean tan malas en sus criticas sean constructivas; no destructivas, Naruto no es mío, bueno espero k les guste, a leer…

By:

ANI FLOR DE CEREZO

__________________________________________________________________________

Dedicado a:

**Tsukisaku **- **Erihiwatari5 & Nena Uchiha 22 **

mis mentoras

________________________________________________________________________

Hola mi nombre es Sakura tengo 14 años, voy en 4º de secundaria, yo vivo en Francia mi hogar bueno rectificación "EX - HOGAR" ya que papá tiene un trabajo mejor en Inglaterra y por desgracia tengo que ir para allá cosa que no me gusta para nada ,bueno a quien le gustaría que le separen de sus amigos y a decir verdad me da mas tristeza sepárame de mi mejor amigo Sai el es indispensable para mi eso me pone nostálgica solo falta dos días para irme vaya que esto si es cruel, no tengo alternativa solo obedecer, que mas da , en la tarde tengo una fiesta de despedida espero que no llore es que soy tan sensible si ni yo me lo creo… XD

Al fin llego la tarde, estoy lista pero siento que algo me falta si, ya lo recuerdo que me recojan que raro Sai nunca se había tardado tanto en recogerme, es que el siempre es el que lleva y me regresa a mi casa ya que el vive al frente de mi, además ya mis padres lo tratan como a mi hermano tiene mi misma edad, vamos al mismo cole hacemos casi todas las cosas juntos es mi amigo inseparable desde que no éramos mas que unos bebes ya que nuestros padres son tan amigos aunque el solo vive con su papa ya que su madre falleció eso fue tan difícil para el en ese momento el no era mas que un niño de 7 años valla que se deprimió bastante bueno quien no pero le prometí que estaré a su lado para siempre esa es nuestra promesa nunca de los nunca dejares de ser amigos aunque eso de la mudanza hacia otro país será como romper nuestra promesa, pero me apoya y dice: "Estaremos unidos por nuestros vínculos nadie los romperá, además yo estaré contigo siempre en tu corazón" verdaderamente Sai es tan buena persona que irme rompe mi alma aunque creo que dejo una parte de mi aquí en Francia y bueno también me llevo una parte el, eso suena demasiado problemático pero… (Suena el timbre de la puerta)

Tal como lo pensaba eres tu Sai aunque te tardaste mucho- le reclamaba en son de burla, claro que el me iba decir algo similar pero…

Lo lamento, Sakura- me dijo algo triste pero aun con una sonrisa, seguro el quería no dejar ver que se sentía terrible y intento disimular para no hacerme sentir mal, aunque eso mas me dolía saber que era la ultima vez que iba a atravesar con Sai la puerta que vio tantas salidas estaba pensando cuando….

Estas bien Sakura- pregunto el

Si descuida solo pensaba en algo

Entonces vamos, no querrás llegar mas tarde de lo normal a tu fiesta- estas palabras estaban llenas de nostalgia aunque estaba actuando de una forma alegre

Tienes razón, pero vamos caminando, quisiera recordar…

Como digas – en su rostro se dibujo una interrogante se le veía gracioso así, tal vez sea la ultima vez que lo vea de esa forma, valla que me lastimaba yo misma, esas cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que….

Sakura cuidado! – unos brazos me sujetaron de una caída estoy tan distraída que casi me caigo si no fuerza por mi acompañante

Gracias Sai

Estas más lenta que de costumbre- ahora si era Sai el gracioso, burlón, que bueno conocía y también enseñe.

No es eso, simplemente querías averiguar si estas atento- ahora era la que daba una escusa

Si como no? , ah por cierto si no te sujetaba te caías por investigadora – se le veía una sonrisa verdadera

Puede ser, pero sabes algo?

Negó con la cabeza

Ya llegamos- sonreí

Que bien así bailare, ah prepárate no te dejare que te sientes – dijo el

Oh eso suena que me haces competencia en baile, conste no tendré compasión - respondí

Eso me lo demuestras- sonrío nostálgico

Vale.

**TERMINO LA FIESTA……….**

Al termino de la fiesta vaya fue estupenda al final todos me abrazaron y me dijeron que nunca pero nunca los olvide.

Eso tómenlo como una promesa- ahí fue cuando nos tomamos muchas fotos para tener recuerdos – se veía muy hermosas las fotos ya que esas sonrisas estaban acompañadas por lagrimas de felicidad

Todos me dieron algo para que los lleve siempre, fue una gran sorpresa para mi

Creo que ya es hora que me retire, me despedí de todos claro no de Sai, ya que es mi acompañante…

Estábamos pasando por el parque cerca de donde habíamos ido…

Sai, quisieras jugar en la fuente, le dije con una gran sonrisa

Claro – sonrió también

Jugamos como dos chiquitos aproximadamente eran las 8:30 pm, hasta que…

Valla que se nos izo tarde- me dijo el

No importa – este es mi ultimo día y sabes? quiero disfrutarlo

Estábamos echándonos agua cuando de repente el se quedo pensando, y aproveche y bueno lo moje, en eso…

Sakura, yo quisiera que bueno tengas el collar de mi madre- me lo entregaba en las manos

No podría, es de tu madre – le dije era verdad era tal vez lo único que tenía de su madre ella había fallecido hace ya bueno ya 7 años, y de hecho para Sai era tan importante

Por eso quisiera que lo tengas, tómalo como una promesa – me lo dijo con nostalgia, no se por que tenia la necesidad que lo tenga

Una promesa?- le dije confundida

Si, me lo devolverás cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, vale - , me lo regresaba a manos -

Como digas – Después sonrió y me lo puso el mismo

Esto te cuidara y te hará compañía en cualquier momento – Prometimos que nos volveríamos encontrar, después de un largo silencio en camino hacia nuestras casa justo cuando solo faltaba pocos pasos…

No te voy a olvidar!!! – lo abrase, y empecé a llorar cosa que a el le sorprendió

Descuidad yo tampoco – me respondió el abrazo

Estuvimos así como dos minutos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era suficiente

Ya es muy tarde – me dijo tan dulce

Entonces esto es el adiós – dijo aun con las lágrimas

No- me dijo señalando el collar

Cierto, nuestra promesa – dije con una sonrisa llena de lagrimas

Asintió, es demasiado tarde debes descansar

Claro- lo abrase tal vez sea la ultima vez que lo sienta tan cerca de mi

Entre a mi casa en el mas estricto silencio, me dirigí a mi habitación a dormí, claro que mamá estaba acomodando mis cosas para el viaje de mañana

Buenas Noches mamá- dije con un bostezo

Buenas noches, y que tal te fue en tu despedida, te divertiste

Bien, si mucho- dije algo nostálgica pero debía cortar ya la conversación- esta mañana creo que es hora de dormí, si quiero despertar temprano no?

Si tienes razón te dejo – me dio un beso en la frente

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE….**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban mi cuarto, levante sonriente hasta que me acorde que mi viaje era hoy, y sin querer toque el collar que me dio Sai, ahí fue cuando entro mamá…

Vamos levanta, perderemos el avión – dijo mama agitada

Si – dije con una sonrisa que me dolía, estaba claro que tenia que disimular delante de mis padres

Me levante me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí de igual manera, baje a desayunar y vi y todo estaba en cajas y había señores que se lo llevaban a carros de encomienda, me quede ahí parada….

Apresúrate Sakura, desayuna rápido no queda mucho tiempo- dijo papa apresurado

Sí- dije con un rostro algo triste, desayune rápido y mama ya estaba en el auto que nos llevaría al aeropuerto, salía de mi casa con mi mochila que llevaba tantos recuerdos, me quede observando un rato hasta que mamá dijo: entra al auto…

Si-di la vuelta y ahí estaba Sai en su ventana con un rostro que reflejaba nostalgia y dolor, lo mire una fracción de segundo no pude sostener mis ojos en los suyos me sentía igual o peor que el, subí al carro y lo mire de la ventana al igual que el, cuando llego papá con su porta folios el carro arranco y el alzo su mano en tono de despedida, la cual yo imite…

Al llegar al aeropuerto subí al avión que me llevaría a Londres, al lado de mis padres…, todo el santo viaje me quede recordando los momentos que pase con mis amigos y en especial con Sai, hasta que al fin llegamos Londres….

Salimos del avión y en la sala de espera estaba unos señores empresarios me di cuenta en su forma de vestir que llevaban una cartel que decía Familia Haruno, a la cual yo pertenezco , eran los nuevos colegas de papá, nos saludaron y nos llevaron a comer a un restaurant muy elegante la cual estaba muy cerca de mi nuevo hogar, claro que mis padres hablaron muy cómodamente con los colegas de papá, pero yo no me incluyo, estaba comiendo de lo mas tranquilo y también aburrida hasta que vi a alguien que me es muy conocido para mi, no lo creía la persona que pasaba era igual a ¡¡¡¡SAI!!!!, claro que creo que no me hizo bien el viaje y ahora tengo alucinaciones, termine la comida en el mas estricto silencio, nuestros anfitriones que eran los colegas de papá, nos acompañaron a nuestro nuevo hogar es reluciente y acomedido, un jardín muy hermoso rodeado de muchas flores, además es muy grande la casa eso si me gusta tiene terraza bella, verdaderamente ahora estaba viendo el lado positivo de Londres, lo único que me preguntaba quien era ese chico?, si de verdad lo vi o fue una alucinación?

**CONTINUARA….**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Espero k les haya gustado, díganme si les gusto y así sabré si soy buena para esto, pero aun k no lo sea seguiré XD, algo aprendí de naruto-kun gracias naruto-kun!!! Te adoro Sasuke-kun descuiden ya aparecerá todo a su tiempo, review ayudara en k sasuke-kun aparesca!!

P.D: viva el sasusaku!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atentamente:

Ani flor de cerezo


End file.
